What you Desire
by Passion-Discovered
Summary: Who can you trust, if you can't trust yourself? Who can you love if your soul burns with hate? Only a monster can love a monster...
1. Prologue

** Hey everybody! This is the prologue to a story that I am currently working on. It is going to be a ZK/KZ fic, not sure exactly which one J ummm…. I am still relatively new to fan-fiction, so go easy on me ;) I know I am not the best writer out there (as I have seen so many amazing writers in this Fandom alone) but I don't think I am horrible. I hope that you guys will be patient with my posting skills (or lack there of lol) and enjoy a story that came from my imagination. Reviews are welcome and if you have any questions just ask in the reviews. I will reply to any review that needs to be replied to ( meaning if you say something like "very good, please update" I probably won't reply lol but even those reviews are welcome J) so…. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's contents. I only own the plot ( or most of it lol, EVERYTHING influences my writing, my life, music, the manga, other fan-fictions…. I would never ever steal someone else's works but if you feel that my work is to much like someone else's please le me know, it is most likely coincidence but feel free to inform me anyway J )**

**Warnings: Not to many, I am going to rate this M just in case, I would love to write lemons but I don't know if I can so…. This could probably be safe as T but who knows…. **

**Do you find you can't sleep still,**

**After each and every kill?**

**Your heart so full of hate,**

**That it hurts to breath?**

**Does that hate seep into you,**

**Spreading like a poison.**

**Consuming your hopes, **

**Extinguishing your dreams?**

**Have you given up on love**

**And any chance of redemption?**

**Will you give me your heart…**

**Despite all your fears?**

**Can you trust a monster, **

**So much like yourself?**

**One without morals or reason,**

**Who could break you/**

**I reach out my hand**

**Fingers outstretched, straining.**

**My heart hangs there tempting you.**

**Who are you to resist when the thing you desire most…**

**Is right before your eyes? **


	2. Chapter 1

The hunger burned, little fiery claws raked down his throat clogging his senses. His insides swelled being consumed by thousands of screaming cells, pushing full force against his body trying desperately to break free of their prison. His eyes watered his sight blurring which only added to his frustration. It was getting worse, every fucking time this happened it only got worse. He knew it was only a matter of time…..

He shook that thought off. He would NOT give up. He had not resisted for this long to give up now. He had survived four years of gripping hunger, he could last a few more. He didn't even know why he wanted to fight this. He had no reason to resist the evil urges that racked his body, did he? Not really. The only thing that was really stopping him from giving into his thirst was the belief that he was not a monster, or at least he didn't _want _to be. He was brought up a hunter. For so many years of his life he was taught hundreds of ways to kill, extinguish, _destroy the very kind of creature he had become. _

_It was ironic really, he supposed. To hate the thing he had become, to hate himself. Not that he really felt like laughing. He felt more like screaming or crying, either one would be fine to correctly describe the way he felt. Unfortunately he could do neither of those things. The only thing he could do was wait. Wait for the pain to subside, for his sanity to return, only it never really did, just as the pain never truly left, it was always there residing in his mind and his body, a constant reminder of what he was, and of what he wasn't. It seemed like everyday he lost another piece of himself to this monster that resided within his soul. _

_He couldn't even remember a time when he was whole. That's how far that this curse had gone. His memories were all fuzzy, the clearest ones being of that night…._

_He had been a child, just a few years past ten. He was outside on a beautiful evening, Sakura trees surrounded him. It was lovely. That beauty didn't last long though, it never does. That woman had appeared. Her beauty had shocked him. How could something so beautiful, so angelic, be so evil? Those, if he remembered correctly, were his exact thoughts. She had smiled soft pink lips parting slowly. Showing him what he had already known was residing behind those lovely lips._

_Fangs, perhaps it shouldn't have surprised him given the fact that his hunter senses had already warned him about her being a vampire, and a powerful one at that. But despite all this knowledge, he was still surprised, and disappointed. Of course such a beautiful person would be a flesh eating demon. The only beautiful things in this world must be evil…. _

_Despite all this he still stood there. He did not run, or fight, he didn't even blink. He just stood, transfixed. Her smile grew, ivory fangs lengthening, her eyes tinting red. That was the moment that the realization set in. A vampire, a hungry, dangerous vampire was standing not even twenty feet away from him and he was standing there like an idiot. Did he want to die? His hunter instincts kicked in, his feet moved setting themselves into a defensive position, his hand reaching down to his belt gripping the handle of his gun. _

"_what do you want?" His voice was calm, not betraying any emotions that were currently coursing through his body. It would do no good to show fear, she would only feast on it. The woman did not answer, her smile was her only reply, her lips peeling back to reveal even more of the deadly teeth._

"_I will not ask again, what do you want?" he allowed for a little irritation to seep out with his words. He wanted this vampire to know that he meant business. She chuckled quietly._

"_well, well, aren't you a feisty one? There is no need to be so hostile. The only thing that I want, dear child, is you." Her voice was soft, gentle, which was quite the opposite of the words she used and the meaning they held. _

"_m-me? What do you mean me? Leave now, or so help me I will shoot!" Zero had no idea why he was still talking to this freak of nature. He only knew that he found it almost impossible to shoot something made up of such beauty…._

_This time her laugh was not silent. Her head flew back revealing a long and graceful neck, and hair danced. The wind blew carrying her scent directly over to him consuming his senses. She smelt even more wonderful than she looked, if that were at all possible. _

" _oh, you poor, poor child! Who ever put the thought into your head that you could defeat a pureblood…" she drifted off shaking her head slightly side to side, showing her disappointment. She took a step forward moving closer to the boy. _

_Zeros hand was quickly placed in front of him, his gun raised. _

"_Step. Back. Now." Zero commanded, his voice was shaking slightly, but was firm none the less. The woman stopped, her mouthed closed softly her lips twisting themselves into a smirk._

"_If you put the gun away, maybe I will have some mercy on you and inflict as little pain as possible." _

"_Never. Now step. Back." Zero replied, his finger tensing getting ready to pull the trigger the minute the woman's foot left the soil. For a second nothing happened and then the woman spoke._

"_have it your way…" _

_Zero's hand gripped his neck rubbing furiously on the skin, trying to wipe away all evidence of that woman. Even after all these years he could still feel her fangs slip into his neck as clearly as if it was happening to him right then. Shivers racked though his body, no, she was gone, She had left him there that very day. Left him to lie there in pain, his body going through changes that no person should ever have to go through. He had stayed there, laying in his own blood. Gazing up at the sky. His body filled with numbness, his mind blissfully blank. For the first time in his life he knew true silence, true peace. It was the kind of existence that everybody wished for but nobody had. That peaceful feeling, however, didn't last long. _

_His body was soon thrown into another fit. His insides clenched squeezing together so tightly that he thought for sure that they would burst. He screamed, being unable to hold in the pain her bite was causing…._

_He had no idea how long he had been there. But the next time he opened his eyes the sun was blazing, irritating his skin and adding to the discomfort of his already aching body. His throat burned with an unknown desire and it took him a few minutes to remember where he was and why he was covered in blood. Once the memories rushed forth they came with a wave of salty tears. His energy was drained, his pride stripped. He had no reason to live, seriously. He didn't even know how he was still alive, that woman could have so easily killed him, so easily have ended his pitiful existence if she so chose. Which is why the answer to all of his burning answers suddenly became clear._

_This was exactly what that demon had wanted. She had wanted him to suffer, and he supposed that she wouldn't have been satisfied with a quick death. She wanted, needed him to suffer. To go through a life living as an abomination. Which was what he had become, a horrible flesh eating monster. A being no better than the one who had created him._

_Thoughts of self hate filled his soul, consuming him with the desire to disappear. He was no longer himself, he was no longer wanted. His parents would surely disown him if they new. His parents…._

_A new wave of fear covered him. Surely they were okay right? The woman had only wanted him, she had said so herself. He hoped so, but all of a sudden he wasn't so sure, he felt the undeniable urge to check, to just go and make sure they were okay. He would do that and once he was assured of their safety he would leave. He would not stay behind and face the hate he knew he would receive. Call him a coward, but he just couldn't do it._

_Facing this truth, he stood. His legs were wobbly and almost didn't support him. He stumbled a bit at first, as he started walking on the dirt path that led towards his home, but he always managed to catch himself. The journey was long and painful, not so much because of the walking but because of the changes that his body continued to experience. But he assured himself that he could handle it, and Zero had always been a child with a strong will. _

_After walking for what felt like hours, Zero was relieved when he finally arrived at the door of his house. With all of the emotions that were flowing through him, it was quite understandable that he didn't notice the scent right away. _

_There was blood, and judging by how strong the scent was and how temptingly it flooded his nose, there was obviously a lot of it. Zero swore his heart stopped. He had no time to think, his pain forgotten he pushed open the door and ran inside._

" _Mother? Father? Ichiru?" His voice was rough because of how sore his throat was, and it hurt to speak yet alone yell. But he didn't care, in fact, he didn't really even notice the pain. The pain in his heart flowed through him, his hope was draining. He knew, he just knew that they were gone he knew it. And because of that feeling in his gut, because of the suspicion he had of his family's fate, Zero Kiryu was not at all surprised at the gruesome sight that greeted his eyes the minute he entered his parent's bedroom…._

_Zero clenched his eyes shut as the powerful urge to cry swamped him. He felt so lost, so angry. Not even at the woman, he had no emotions left to spare for her. He was to busy hating himself. He had no idea how he could have been so foolish, if he had only been strong enough to pull the trigger when he had had the chance then none of this would have happened. He would have been at home right now, living the life he wanted with his family. But instead he was alone, moving from place to place in a constant state of pain because of his refusal to feed. _

_Not that he regretted his decision not to feed. He didn't want to add murder to his list of sins, and he had the feeling that if he ever tried to feed he wouldn't be able to stop short of drain his victim dry. He didn't have enough trust in himself to do anything like that. _

_The worst of his hunger now seemed to be evaporating, and he was now able to breath properly. He decided that it would be best if he found a place to stay for the night. He had noticed a large number of cheap hotels throughout the town and decided that that would be much more comfortable than the alley that he was currently residing in. _

_He rose, turning around to the street, but he didn't get very far. A quiet, low groaning noise interrupted his steps and he froze. Once again turning to face the dark alley way. He held his breath, wondering if he had only imagined the sound. He didn't have to wait for long, because seconds later it happened again, and this time there was no mistaking it, there was definitely someone or something out there. And something inside him made him almost afraid to find out what. But curiosity got the best of him and instead of going in search of a place to sleep, he found himself going deeper into the alley in search of the creature who had made that noise…._


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello Everybody! So Sorry for the wait. _

_Important Infomation: In this story Zero never went to Cross Academy and never met Yuuki or anybody else at Cross Academy. Ummm, lets say that Thae rest of the vampires at Cross Acamdemy were there ( The Nobles) unless I decide to make them play a diffrent part in my story, I don't have it all planed out so that is possible. Kaname is in no way related to Yuuki... and that about it. If I think of anything else I will post them in later chapters. _

_Disclamer: I do not Own Vampire knight, only the plot for this story. _

_Please Review 3_

_Breathing_,something that he never even had to think about before had suddenly become one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. His body was numb, and his brain was flooded with a million and one thoughts that he just couldn't seem to shake off. How could anyone expect him to be able to concentrate enough to _breathe _in a state like this?

His conscience hit at him, swinging it's fists harder and harder as the seconds went by. Shame and remorse filled him, taking over the position his brain once held and took charge of his body's actions, which is why he was laying on the alley floor covered in his own blood. If he had any sense left he might have been able to gather enough strength to drag himself into a corner or something. At least that way he might have been able to salvage a little bit of pride in his death. But as it was he wasn't even able to do that.

He shook his head at himself. What was the point anyway? Was there really any point in attempting to regain his pride, his honour? Physically, he was more than capable of finding those foolish renegade hunters that had been lucky enough to catch him off guard. But emotionally he could bring himself to care. He felt the silliest little urge to _thank _the hunters who had done this to him. If he looked at it a certain way it was almost as if his was getting his wish.

With all of things that had gone wrong in his life, he didn't even feel like continuing to live. It was pathetic really, how he had become such a pathetic creature. He was a Pureblood, the very picture of power, beauty, strength. Yet despite what he was supposed to be. He was _none _of those things, at least not anymore. If he was asked to track down the very moment his life went wrong the only thing he would be able to say would be the day he was born…

A life of a Pureblood, although privileged and respected, was not really the kind of life you should wish upon anyone. From the earliest times that he could remember his life had been one of social status and power, always about power. How he hated that word. He had been born with power, and even now as he lay bleeding in an alley, he would still die with a tremendous amount of power. He wished he could give it away, even just a little bit of it. If he could have done that than maybe his life would have been worth living…

He opened his eyes hissing slightly at the pain that movement caused him. He must look like hell. His eyes felt swollen and he was sure the rest of his body was no better. He let his eyes drift closed again, deciding not to strain them anymore than he had to. It wouldn't be long now anyway, until he drifted away and disappeared for good. He just wished it would come soon, this waiting was torturous. It gave him to much time to think. To much time to remember…

It seemed like all things important in his life could be traced back to that one day. It had been cold, the sky bright with the moons rays and the wind was lightly blowing, allowing for the fresh snow that covered the ground like a blanket to rise up and dance around him.

He had been wandering around, bored and happy to be out of his house for a while. His favourite thing to do was take walks through the trees, especially in the winter time. It allowed him the freedom that he was so seldom given, the silence of the evening and cool touch of the night air filled him with a strong sense of comfort.

That night was very much the same, he still enjoyed the solitude and the quiet, the cool air still felt wonderful on his skin… the only thing that was different about that night was the smell. His strong senses were able to pick up the faintest of smells and know exactly what they were. So when he picked up the faint smell of blood, human blood, he took off, running at a inhumanly pace trying to reach the scent and discover where it was coming from.

It took him not even five minutes to reach it's source, and once he did he was appalled. There not twenty feet from him was a little girl, her pale face smeared with blood, her eyes wide with fear and her body trembling from the cold. Her voice was soft but it shook with a fear that Kaname knew was very sincere.

"P-please, d-don't! I- please stop!" Her voice was shaking and stuttering. From where he stood he could clearly see the tears that fell from her eyes, the salt droplets rolled down her cheeks mixing with the blood, which made it seem as if she were crying crimson tears.

Only after the words had left her trembling lips did Kaname turn his attention towards the object of her plea.

Tall, dark hair and crimson eyes. The blood thirsty vampire was walking towards the girl whose blood covered the snow. His face twisted in a gruesome smile and his fangs poked out from behind his lips, making him look even more menacing. Kaname watched almost fascinated by the creature. He was still young and his life, while privileged, was still quite sheltered, and it was seldom he actually saw the vampire nature so…. Openly. Being a pure blood he was more vampire than any other, but the true nature of his species was still a mystery, even to himself. So he gazed at the man, amazed at the way he moved and the quickness of his steps. What fascinated him the most was the vampires eyes, the blood red glowing, a clear indication of the mans desire, but even though he was consumed with the single urge to devour the girl his eyes remained incredibly focused, his patience surprising.

"Please…." The girl whispered out a final desperate plea, her fear had consumed her rendering her immobile and stopping any further form of speech. Kaname shook himself out of his daze. This was wrong! This child was about to become this mans meal, and he was just standing there, he was disgusted with himself. Kaname started to prepared himself to go and interfere but was forced to act on instincts when the girl suddenly let out a loud scream.

Kaname ran, his feet gliding gracefully against the snow covered floor, his vampire speed allowing for him to get to the girl seconds before the other vampire could. He faced her attacker his fangs and claws drawn and his chest vibrating as he emitted a very predatorily growl. He did not know why he was doing this, all he knew was that he did not want to see this girl harmed and he was in a position to protect her. Which was exactly what he did.

The vampire hesitated when he seen the Pureblood step in front of the girl. Why was he protecting such an insolent creature? For a moment he didn't proceed and he considered leaving, the chances of him surviving a fight with a pureblood, even one as young as this were very slim. But in the end he didn't care, in his opinion the risk did not out way the prize. The girls blood was still flowing and the heavenly scent filled his nose and swarmed his brain blocking out any rational thoughts that may have remained. His mind made up, the vampire pounced.

That was something that Kaname had not been expecting. He swung his arm back and pulled his fingers together creating a wall of razor sharp claws. He waited until the man got close enough and then he whipped his arm forward, his claws connecting painful with the vampires neck. He scraped his fingers across the creamy skin, leaving a trail of blood in his fingers wake. The man coughed blood spewing out of the corners of his mouth at the action. Kaname took the opportunity the mans surprise gave him and attacked. He brought his other fist forward and plunged his claws into the mans chest going right through to the heart. The mans body froze, his eyes clearing of red and glazing over. A light wind drifted past the mans body and carried him away as his flesh turned into ashes.

Kaname sat there for a moment panting slightly. His heart was beating unusually fast and his hands were shaking. He was unused to using so much of his vampire strength and speed. Even though it unnerved him, his extreme strength, he found that it gave him a rush and he liked it. It was exciting, to feel so powerful he didn't know why he hadn't done more vampire related things before. Even as he wished he could feel this way always, he also realized that it was far to dangerous. For a vampire like himself, who wanted to be as peaceful as his race and his life would allow he understood that succumbing to such desires would be a danger to his dreams.

He wished for peace, peace with vampires and humans alike. He didn't know why he wished for this and he understood that there were currently very few powerful vampires that shared his views on how society should be run. He hoped to change that, he was still quite young and people tended to overlook him when it came to political views, but Kaname knew that by the time he was old enough to voice his opinions people would view him with the respect he deserved.

Kaname stood up, pulling himself out of his dreams and returning himself to the present. He moved his eyes, his gaze landing on the girl. He walked over to her keeping his movements slow and no threatening. The girl shrank back, fear still clearly present in her eyes.

"shhhh, it's okay I am not going to hurt you." Kaname's voice was soft, his words radiating of truth and safety. They called to the child allowing her to relax and open up to Kaname, realizing that he would not hurt her, and that in fact he was the one who had saved her. Kaname held out his hand to the blood stained girl offering her comfort, he crouched next to her waiting patiently to see her response.

"Do you p-promise not to e-eat me?" The girls question was quiet, her stutters showing that she was still a little afraid of her vampire savoir.

"Of course, I could never eat someone as beautiful as you." His compliment worked. The young girl blushed and slowly reached out her hand to clasp the one that Kaname offered. Kaname stood up, pulling the girl up with him. He noticed that her legs were still slightly shaky and he decided it would be better if he just carried her. His mind made up Kaname dropped his arms and picked the girl up, holding her in his arms and carrying her bridal style.

The girl yelped, she was surprised at the sudden change in position, but that surprise soon turned into joy. She was very happy and excited at the thought of being carried like a princess by a boy as beautiful as her saviour was.

"ummm, what's your name?" The girl asked quietly wanting to be able to learn more about the fascinating creature that had saved her life.

Kaname gazed down at the girl, his eyes shinning brightly at the question.

"My name is Kaname Kuran, what is yours?" He asked her innocently as he started to walk.

"Yuuki, Yuuki Cross."

That was the first time he had every layed eyes on Yuuki. She had only been around five years old at the time, a child so young and innocent that he new he would surely taint her if he was not careful. He had brought her back to her home, and in turn met her father Kaien Cross, who was an extremely energetic yet thoughtful man, Kaname liked him right away. He learned that Cross was trying to run a school for vampires and humans alike to try and promotepeace between the two races. Kaname had let him know of his own dreams then and he offered to help the man, since they shared a common goal.

He had been to young at the time to really do much for their cause, but as he got older he used some of his money and power as a pureblood to help start the school, he even offered to attend for a few years to help get things going. those four years turned out to be the best years of his life.

Besides the obvious contentment he felt because of the steps he was taking towards his goal, there was also the fact of Yuuki. Over the years she had grown from a cute little girl to a beautiful young woman. His fascination with the human girl never ended, and through all of the visits he made to her and her father as she was growing up his interest in her only grew. By the time he was old enough to actually attend Cross academy he had found himself to be in love with Yuuki.

Those feelings brought forth more than joy, they also brought fear. He was a Pureblood and she was a human, he was afraid that he would bring her nothing but pain. F`or almost an entire two years he kept his feelings a secret, and he intended to do so indefinitely, but she wouldn't allow that.

Yuuki knew of her feelings way before Kaname knew of his, and she wasn't near as worried about as he seemed to be. She was a very outgoing girl, and she always spoke her mind so she had no problem confessing to Kaname. Kaname had been shocked both because she felt the same way about him, and because she didn't even seem to be worried about the fact that she was a human and he was not, in fact she seemed to like the fact that he was a vampire.

Kaname was unable to ignore the desire to be with her, so he gave up on trying to distance himself. For several years they were inseparable. Their lives were blissfully happy and it seemed as if nothing could ever come between them. It was not until about three years after she had graduated from school that fate layed down it's cruel hand.

She had been sick, so very very sick. And their was nothing he could do to help, or at least nothing he _would _do to help. He tried almost everything, hiring as many doctors as he could find, researching thousands of medicines, everything. Everything except agree to change her.

He knew the hard life ex- humans had, and he had no desire to inflict that kind of life on her he was practically dead set on never changing her. But she begged him, pleading her case. She told him how much she loved him and didn't want to leave him alone. She told him that it was okay, and that she was fine with the idea of being a vampire. And after many many arguments Kaname finally relented.

He could still clearly recall her taste. Her crimson blood rushing past his parted lips as he drained her of her mortallity. He had felt such releif as he bit her, he knew then that she was going to be fine. How wrong he was.

He didn't know how he had failed to realize the flaw in his seemingly flawless plan. She was to weak, her sickness had caused for her body to fight to survive, leaving her heart and her lungs and many other vital organs to become tired. So when Kanames venom entered her blood stream instead of saving her life it ended it.

He had pulled back quickly realizing his mistake, and raised his startled eyes to met yuuki's.

"Yuuki..." Kaname pleaded, silently begging for her to fight but already knowing it was to late. Yuuki sensed thing to and she lifted her hand to lay upon Kaname's tear streaked cheek.

"It's okay Kaname, it's okay...I forgive you, and I love you." Her voice was weak and her smile was small, but her eyes apoke the truth and Kaname knew that she really did not blame him not in the slightest.

" I love you to Yuuki, so much." His voice cracked with raw emotion, and he turned his head to the side, moving his lips to lay a kiss upon her palm.

Yuuki smiled and told him with her eyes how much she loved him. They stared at each other for several seconds and then her eyes slid closed, never to open again...

Kaname longed to go back to a time where he was happy, where he could hold Yuuki in his arms. She had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. The little girl he had found in the snow, the girl he had saved from a blood thirsty vampire, the girl who had grown up to be the most beautiful woman…. He wished he could go back. He wished that he could hold her again, tell her how much he loved her, how sorry he was…

But that was impossible and he knew it. The only thing he could hope for was that he would be blessed enough to be reunited with her in the afterlife, if there was one, that is. He strongly believed that there was, and he knew, he just knew that Yuuki would be there. After all how could someone with such a beautiful heart, a beautiful soul not be in a place in which they could be eternally happy? Kaname didn't believe that there could be such injustice in death. However, no matter how much he may believe that Yuuki was in a better place, he wasn't as confident in the fact that he would be able to join her.

While Yuuki had been nothing short of an angel in her lifetime, Kaname knew that he had done enough twisted and evil things throughout the long years of his life to risk him not being able to be happy in the after life. But he knew that even if it wasn't definite that he would be reunited with her, he still had to try. So he prayed, he begged and he pleaded. He did everything that a Pureblood should never do. He showed weakness. He was glad that no one was around to see his tears.

He kept his eyes shut tight, tears leaking out from the corners. He took a shaky breath in, the action causing him to groan, Even breathing hurt…. Well he would endure it, he would endure all the pain that the world had to offer in hopes that when death did finally come over him he would be able to return to Yuuki. He hoped that whoever it was that would ultimately decide his fate would see how willing he had been to suffer and reward his determination. That hope was his lifeline, and he would be damned if it broke.


	4. Chapter 3

A?N okay! next chapter... Hope you guys like it and I am sorry for the delay in updating. To be honest i have the next two chapters over half done, but I am extreamily hesitant to post them:( This story started on a whim and I haven't had any time to think of a decent plot... so as of now I have two more chapters lined up and then I am at a blank :( I don't want to give up on this story so I am going to continue to think of plot ideas. If any of you lovely readers have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know in a review. Your reviews are my inspiration, so whatever you say could help me decide on a path for this story :)

Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reveiwed so far, this one is for you! 333

DISCLAMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

It was addicting really, the way his skin smelt. The smells of freshly brewed coffee mixed with sent of old books smelt wonderful with the recently spilt blood that covered his body. The scent compelled him, calling to his senses, and he became increasingly fascinated by the way it seemed to get stronger as he moved his head down closer to the mans pale, flawless neck. His eyes dilated moving until they clearly focused on the highly visible blue veins that seemed to pop right out of his neck, pulsing softly with each movement of the vampires weakly beating heart.

Zero decided that this was to fascinating to _not _try and get a better look so he bent at his knees and placed his hands on the ground, using all fours to slowly, predatorily crawl closer to the man, inch by inch. Somewhere in the back of his mind Zero wondered if this was such a good idea. He wondered if this might be to much for his starved body to handle, he was afraid that if he got to close to this temptation he might give in and ruin all of the effort and strength he had shown over the past four years. He was afraid that he might be about to become the monster he had always feared he would be.

But those thoughts were so little and distant that he barely recognized them as his own thoughts. His focus was currently on more…._important_ things. By now he was close enough that all he had to do was tilt his head downwards and he would be able to very easily sink his aching fangs into the pale, beautiful neck before him. He wanted to so _very very _badly. But something stopped him. The eyes that belonged to the same person as the neck he was currently staring at opened.

Zero felt the gaze upon him and it was just enough to pull him from his trance. He froze no longer moving his head towards the neck below but instead moving his eyes over to the vampires. His blood red eyes met with a pair of eyes that were the most alluring shade of brown. His eyes looked like they were tiny piles of liquid chocolate, and because of the state the vampire was in it was no surprise that those chocolate eyes were swirled with the crimson of bloodlust. It was a very seductive look, and because of body, and minds, current weakness, he shivered with a new kind of desire.

Those eyes pulled him in, momentarily clearing his mind, breaking the chains of his bloodlust and allowing him a moment of sanity. He noticed that he was in a position to _bite _this man, and he was disgusted with himself. Was he really so weak? was all that he had gone through, all that he had resisted over the past four years really that meaningless? he was about to bite this man, to most likely kill him in desperation, and here he was _still _leaning over him with his fangs bared like some sort of monster, which he supposed he was.

Zero closed him mouth, and using a lot of strength that he didn't even know he possessed he moved back, not to far, but enough to show the man that he was no longer in immediate danger. He wasn't sure what to say so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

``sorry.`

Kaname had sensed the other vampire draw closer, sensed the intense state of blood lust the boy was in. It was to be expected of course. Any vampire that came across blood as pure as his would undoubtedly be in the same state.

Kaname knew that he was done for. A vampire in this state would definitely be to much for him to handle. He didn't even feel like trying to fight back, this was the end. He knew it and he….accepted it. So instead of trying to defend himself, or run he just stayed where he was. He was dead still, laying uncomfortably on the stone floor of the alley, his blood surrounding him, making his already weak body shudder with the sudden chills the dampness from the blood was causing. He wished for the boy to hurry, to end this suffering quickly, he longed for a better place, or at least a place different than this one.

The level D got to him in a matter of seconds and Kaname could feel the boys hot breath on his neck. He welcomed it, the warmth seeped into him allowing a tiny shock of pleasure to source through him. He knew that the boys bite, when it came, would not only bring his end, but would also give him feelings much more welcome than the pain he was currently experiencing. The boys mouth was moving really close now, and Kaname got the strangest urge, to look into his eyes, the eyes of his killer. He allowed for his eyes to drift open, it was an awfully slow process because of how bruised and swollen his face was but he managed it. He was disappointed to find that he could not see the boys eyes, all that was in his line of vision was a mass of silver locks. They were clean and shiny, slightly damp from the previous weather and Kaname wanted very much to reach up and run his fingers through it…..

His pondering was cut short however when the eyes he had longed to see moved themselves into his view. He swore that his heart stopped. The expected red was there of course, but so was the most amazing shade of purple he had ever seen. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever gazed at. For a few seconds nothing happened, they just stared into each others eyes…. And then suddenly, with no warning at all the boy pushed himself away, blood shot eyes filling with shame.

"sorry." The boys voice was strained, the deep vocals fusing with the tension of restraint. Kaname just stared, not being able to find his voice if his life had depended on it, which it probably did. How this boy was not currently devouring his neck, he did know. Kaname didn't know if he should be thankful or pissed. He was so ready for it to end and now the world seemed to want to play a cruel trick on him and prolong his suffering. But in one small way he was thankful….he got to at least _hear _this hauntingly beautiful man's voice.

"sorry? Whatever for?" He knew he sounded pathetic, both his voice and the words he spoke.

"What- what for?" the boys voice held a strength that amazed Kaname. It was not the kind of voice he would have expected to come this boys mouth, he expected something higher in pitch, not this beautiful strong _tenor_. The sound that this boys voice made…. It was doing things to him, things he couldn't understand, things that he didn't really even consciously acknowledge.

"For almost killing you! For violating you…." The boy's voice drifted off, leaving his voice to float where it wished. Kaname kept his eyes locked onto the boys, not willing to break the connection. He was astounded, any other vampire would have…. No Kaname shook off that thought, that wasn't what he wanted to spend the last few minutes of his life thinking about.

"You didn't violate me, and I wouldn't have minded if you killed me, in fact I welcome that thought…." Kaname's voice was weak and he was sure that the boy had to strain his ears just to be able to here.

"Welcome the thought… How could you? Since when does someone welcome the thought of being murdered? Are you suicidal or something? Are you not going to try anything to fight? Do you want to die?" Zero fired question after question at the pureblood, he knew that he sounded harsh but he was confused, and frustrated. How could someone who had so much to live for be so willing to die? He had _nothing _and still he fought to survive. He lived day after day in agonized pain…. But still he lived. And this man, this man of obvious power and strength was so ready to give up… It pissed him off, but he was still to hungry and in awe of this man to really sort out his feelings let alone be willing to share them.

"There is no need for me to fight. This is the end and I accept it, it was the end before you got here and it will be the end when you leave whether you are the one to end it or not." Kaname's voice was calm a neutral tone that did nothing to give away his real feelings on the matter. He wanted to plead, to beg. He was willing to sacrifice whatever remained of his pride if it would get this man to kill him. He would die regardless of what the level D decided to do, but he believed it would be a much more _pleasant _death if the boy were to feed from him. Plus a small part of him that still believed in power was ashamed that all of his powerful blood would go to waste. True, he had never shared his blood with anyone before, but he wanted to.

It was taboo in his society to drink from a pureblood, so it was not at all strange that he had not had someone drink form him. But it was also considered to be one of the most intimate acts a vampire could take part in. He had been denied any form of intimacy all his life, and now when he had a chance to experience something as personal and pleasurable as that….. He would give his life for it. Some might think him crazy for thinking that way but it was the truth.

"Take it, Please." Kaname released his hold on the boys eyes, allowing his own to drift closed once again. He could feel it now, the life slipping from his veins. With every beat of his heart his body pumped out more of his life giving blood, making his body weak and his mind delirious. The feeling fascinated him, it felt as though his body was going through an explosive high. All his minds efforts were focussed on the light headed feeling, that the pain seemed to fade into the background….it was still there of course, but his mind seemed to be unable to locate it. He sighed contentedly, grateful for the respite.

Zero sat frozen. His body was in a fit, blood, pure delicious blood was so close and his fangs ached for it. His body didn't understand why he wasn't drinking, why he wasn't soothing the monsters hunger. Even some parts of his mind were confused. Why was he resisting when the owner of the blood so _clearly _wanted him to have it, to taste the precious elixir…but Zero wouldn't. He would not allow himself to stoop so low as to fed from a dying man, even if that man was a vampire. As weird as it seemed Zero had no desire to kill this man, in fact he wanted very much for this man to live.

He had no idea why he wanted this but he did. His hate for vampires ran so deep….almost as deep as the hate he held for himself, and yet he did not want _this _man to die, he did not want to see _this _vampires life end. He was determined to do what ever it took to satisfy that desire.


	5. Chapter 4

*Okay, wow. Well this update came SUPER fast! don't expect this to often haha. The next update won't be ready for a while because I want to try and make a kind of outline for this story before I get any farther lol. Any way here in chapter 4, and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing my story and I hope that you will continue to do so :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight.

He didn't understand why he had ever thought he was in control of his own life. If he had been told minutes before that he would be offering his blood to a _vampire_ he probably would have shot the person who had suggested such an idea. He held such a strong hate for the powerful creatures, he still didn't know why he had decided to offer his neck to this dieing brunette…Zero sighed, no he might not understand _why _but the fact remained that he did, and he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon. As he gazed down at the beautiful man that lay by his feet, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

The only reason he could think of for making such a decision was that he was no longer in control of his own thoughts. He already knew that sometimes he wasn't in control of his own body, of his desires. He knew that sometimes the monster inside himself would take over his will and try to make him do things that he wouldn't normally do, which was why he tried to live his life as far away from people as possible. That must have been what was happening right now, although this was slightly different from the other times, for the first time the monsters control was fear free. He was able to offer something that should scare him to death because of his past and yet while his eyes were locked with the other vampires he felt none of that fear.

"What is your name." Zero decided that if he was going to offer a part of himself to this man he should at least know his name.

The pureblood looked surprised at such a question, but he answered none the less.

"Kaname, Kaname Kuran."

"Kaname…I'm Zero."

Zero, what a strange name. It was exotic, almost as exotic as the boys appearance, and far less strange than his hesitation.

Zero moved his head down, and at first it seemed as if he would finally end Kaname's suffering….and he would, just not in the way that Kaname had been expecting. He brought his lips up to the Purebloods ear, allowing his lips to move against the skin as he whispered.

"Kaname, take my blood." To his ears it sounded pathetic, but to the man below him it sounded like a dream, an extremely unbelievable dream

"What?" He had to be sure that he had heard Zero correctly because that offer, whether it was real or not was doing weird things to his mind, and his body.

"Take my blood." That confirmed it, he had heard correctly and that realization made him very confused.

"Why? Why would you offer such a thing…." Kaname was confused, but even his confusion couldn't prevent the feelings that that offer caused him. His eyes turned crimson and his fangs grew, their tips coming out to rest on his bottom lip. His body desperately craved what Zero offered, and it seemed as if he was just waiting for the moment when he could sink his fangs into the vampires neck.

"I don't know why, But for some reason every part of me is screaming out to do something, to not let you die….`` His lips continued to move against Kaname skin, moving from the soft flesh behind his ear to the delicate skin of his neck. There his lips stayed, his tongue exploring the Purebloods sensitive flesh.

Kaname arched his back slightly while he tilted his neck to the side, allowing Zero better access to his now aroused skin. Zero had no idea why he was doing this, and he knew that at any moment he could slip up and bite this man, but he also knew that this closeness felt so good and so right that he was willing to risk it.

Zero moved his hand down, placing it behind the Purebloods head. Gently, he pulled Kaname up towards his neck feeling the Purebloods breath wash over his heated skin.

"Go ahead…" Zero encouraged gently, wanting to make sure the Pureblood new that he was serious about his offer. Kaname was powerless to resist.

Sharp fangs connected with velvet skin, and a heat washed over both vampires.

To Kaname it was the most amazing feeling…to be granted such relief after such tremendous suffering. For Zero however, it was a much different feeling. He had been expecting pain…or fear, or something, something other than the pleasurable sensations that were temporarily residing within his body. He never knew that a bite from a vampire could bring such wonderful sensations, it made him question all of his current beliefs.

All of his opinions on the very species he was a part of were based on that one woman, the woman who had altered his life with her deadly bite. He had associated vampires and feeding with pain. He had never even thought of other possibilities… it unnerved him. These sensations were doing strange things to his body as well as his soul.

He wouldn't go as far as to say that he wished for the pain, because that would have been a lie. But he did wish he felt a little less….unsettled over the whole thing.

While Zero had been so focussed on why the bite wasn't painful, Kaname had been focussed on wondering why it felt so _good. _He knew that feeding, or being fed from were pleasurable, and while he had never experienced the latter he knew for sure that the first was true. He just couldn't understand why this level D's blood tasted so good. He decided that the reason why it tasted so heavenly must be because of his state, if he wasn't so thirsty and injured he was sure it would not be the same. Well whatever the reason may have been he only knew that he wanted more of it, more of the priceless elixir that was currently sliding down his throat and dripping down his chin and onto his chest, soaking through the material of his shirt.

As he got swept away with the sensations, he forgot everything. He forgot about his past he forgot about his family, about Yuuki…He forgot himself.

He forgot himself so much in fact, that he did not realize that he was on the verge of killing the man on top of him. It took awhile, but Kaname eventually came to his senses. He was able to feel the power that was flowing through his body. He felt high, drunk….free. He felt as if he could fly or run for miles….which he knew that he could, if he wished to. But he didn't, he knew that there was something more important that he had to do, but he wasn't sure what….

He opened his eyes with a start, as if finally noticing the very creature that was making him fell the way he did. The silver angel had already begun to drift away, his eyes long ago had slid shut….

Zero was no longer able to notice anything around him. He no longer felt the slight breeze, nor was he able to feel the vampires fangs that were buried deep inside his neck. All that the ex-human knew, was total contentment.

Had he been consciously aware of his thoughts he may have laughed at just how ridiculous they sounded. Who in their right mind could be happy in such a situation? No one, but that was exactly it. Zero was no longer in his right mind. He was now completely convinced that he had lost all of his remaining sanity.

He didn't really mind though. He had expected his end to be painful, he had expected to have damned his soul by murdering hundreds of innocent people….But if he were to die right now, without having ever murdered, or attacking an innocent human…Well Zero could think of nothing he would like more.

He was content with this being the end. He would rather die now while he was still somewhat _himself _than when he lost himself completely. Besides, he could think of many more _painful _ways to die… As a matter of fact he was quite sure that this would be one of the most pleasurable ways to go.

He hadn't considered the fact that having his blood being drained from his veins could feel good but he was surprised. It didn't even feel good, it felt great! Perfect, amazing, sexual, sensual… He had so many words that he could use to describe the feelings that he had flowing through him, but in his mind's current state he was unable to think of them, and he was fine with that.

So there he stayed allowing this man to drain his life's blood, all because he had neither the strength nor the desire to fight against him…

Kaname removed his fangs from the man quickly, praying that he was not to late, that he had not already killed the man because of his carelessness…

The harsh release of his fangs from Zero's neck, had caused the other vampire to groan quietly, both from the displeasure of losing the other man's closeness as well as the slight ripping of flesh that Kaname's fangs had made because of their hasty retreat.

Kaname noticed this and moved his head back to the boys neck once more, but not to bite him.

Kaname swept his tongue across the boys flesh wiping away any remaining traces of blood, as well as giving him an excuse to stay close to this angel.

The coolness of Kaname's tongue against his flesh made Zero shiver. The feeling brought him almost as much pleasure as the bite itself had, and he faintly realized that that was because his neck had now become especially sensitive to the other man.

"Kaname…" Zero sighed the other man's name softly, just wanting to feel the name upon his lips. He felt so very sleepy, and he hoped that Kaname would continue his ministrations forever…..

Kaname froze at the sound of Zero's voice. Was he really that far gone already? Guilt hit at him hard. He had not wanted to harm the boy. He frowned slightly as he pulled away from the boy's neck. He noticed that his saliva had already healed the marks his fangs had made, and he was not able to visually see any traces of blood, except for the slight stain on the collar of the mans shirt. He felt the desire and the urge to just lean down and pull that material into his mouth, gently sucking, allowing for the dried blood to coat his tongue….

He shook his head slightly, now was not the time to be staring down at the boy like some sort of predator. Now was the time for him to make sure that the boy would be alright and figure out where he was going to go from here.

"Zero? Zero, are you alright? Did I hurt you, did I take to much?" Kaname's words were gentle, and his tone was soft, but their meaning was powerful.

The only reply he got was a quiet moan.

"Zero? Zero, can you hear me?" He shook the other man slightly, trying to get him to speak up. But this time he received no answer.

Shit. He really hadn't meant to drain him that much…. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't just leave him here. Even if Zero had been awake and healthy Kaname did not think he would be able to let him go. At least not yet. He was to curious about this intoxicatingly beautiful creature. He knew what he wanted, or at least he thought he knew what he wanted.

He wanted to get to know Zero. He wanted to spend time with him, talk to him, look into his eyes again…and drink from him again. In order for any of this to happen he knew what he had to do. He just hoped that the boy wouldn't hate him for it afterwards.


	6. Chapter 5

...Wow O...o, well this was the fastest updated EVER! so much for my last A/N right? lol. Anyway, you will all be happy to know that I have an outline started so I know what I want this story to be (for the most part anyway ) So that means there shouldn't be any epically long waits for updates lol but I will say that an updated 5 days after the last one probably won't happen again lol. Anyway the next chapter is already half done and once I finish it and start on the next one I will post, so probably a week or to we will see lol.

This super fast update is for everyone who has revewied :) You guys are so amazing and you really do help inspire me to right, you guys and music :) Please read anr review :) ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

Silver hair feathered across the pillow giving the man it surrounded the appearance of an angel. Kaname sighed slightly as he ran his fingers through that mass of soft silky hair. The boy truly was beautiful.

Zero had been laying there now for over two days, and Kaname had begun to worry. He new he had taken a lot of his blood and he knew that it was only normal for him to rest in order for his body to replenish itself, but he hadn't thought it would take this long.

Kaname had been exited, anxious even, to take this vampire into his home. He wasn't exactly sure why but he didn't really care for his minds reasoning's… Zero had given him a tremendous gift and Kaname wanted to repay his generosity in any and every way that he could. He knew that his way of going about it might be a little strange, but he knew that it was the only way to make the boy live with him, by his side…forever. He would convince Zero to live with him, and then he would make sure the boy would drink from his neck, opening a blood bond that neither of them would be able to escape. He knew this might be a cruel thing to do. He also new that he would be putting himself in a very vulnerable position, to be bound eternally to a vampire of a lower class, and the lowest class no less, was a very foolish thing to do. He knew that, and yet he did not care. The boy had saved his life, he had resisted the temptation of temptations in their vampire society and offered up his blood, his _life _where he could have very easily taken the rich pureblood that ran through Kaname Kuran's veins.

In truth Kaname was just glad he was no longer alone, glad he had found someone he could relate to. He could care less for all of the Pureblood superiority crap right now. Even though they had many differences, mostly in the way they were raised and the status the carried, they were still so very much a like; and Kanamewas able to see that. He knew that there was no one else out there, vampire or not, Pureblood or not, that was as alike himself as this man was, he knew that. He just hoped that Zero felt the same way.

So for now he would just have to wait patiently for his savoir to awaken. The Pureblood leaned forward moving his body until his lips hovered just above Zero's. He could feel the ex-humans soft breath touch his lips and he trembled. What was this mysterious connection that he shared with this boy? He did not know, but he was very interested in finding out.

Slowly Kaname dipped his head forward bring his lips close enough so that they could whisper across the pink skin below him.

"Wake up Zero…" Kaname's lips meet Zero's in an extremely gentle kiss, if you could call such a light meeting of lips a kiss. The Pureblood had done this mealy to satisfy his own desire to feel the boys lips on his own, never in his wildest dreams did he actually expect for him to respond….

Zero groaned, his throat vibrating softly at the noise. His eyes were closed for only a few seconds longer before he allowed them to drift open, viewing his new surroundings for the first time. It was relatively dark in the room so his eyes did not need to strain in order to be able to focus. The first thing that came into his line of vision was a textured roof, one that was off white in colour. As he moved his eyes about the room he noticed several large items of furniture, all of them very extravagant. The walls were neutral, allowing for the furniture to become the main focus in the room.

Zero found it slightly odd that he was in such a room, never before in his life had he ever seen such things. The whole setting struck him as something straight out of the Victorian era. It was beautiful he supposed but he could care less what the room looked like, he was more interested in why he was in a room to begin with….

That's when his memories started to flood back into him.

Kaname...

The Purebloods name seemed to be the key to his confusion. He remembered finding the man in the alley, remembered the intense hunger that mans blood caused him and he remembered offering his own blood in order to save him from his death. But that was all he could recall, he did not remember anything after the fangs had slipped into his neck.

That had been an experience all to itself. He had not expected Kaname's bite to feel the way that it did. He had been expecting pain, like what he had experience on the night of his attack. But he had felt none of those things. Why? That was something he did not know, but he couldn't wait to find out.

He sighed, where was the Pureblood now?

Another quick look around the room proved that the Pureblood was not here. Zero sat up, moving his feet out from under the blankets in order to place them on the floor at the side of the bed. Well Zero wasn't just going to lay here and wait for the Pureblood to show up, who knew how long it would be until the man came to check on him…. That is if he ever did came. Zero realized that he had just assumed that the Pureblood was here, looking after him. What if he wasn't? What if Zero was alone once again?

Zero didn't like that idea. He hopped of the bed quickly, now even more eager to see where the Pureblood was, if he was here at all. He didn't get very far, by the time he had reached the bedroom door he could sense the other vampires presence. He reached forward turning the handle of the large oak door, gently pulling it open.

"Zero…" Kaname's voice was soft, a gentle sound that brought comfort to Zero.

"Kaname." The silver haired boy acknowledged the man who stood before him, taking in the clearly revealed relief that was written all across the Purebloods face.

Clearly Zero had forgotten just how attractive Kaname was. He supposed that was understandable, the only other time that Zero had ever seen this man was when he had offered his blood, and at that time Kaname had been broken and bruised, covered in blood and dirt….he had been a mess.

Kaname was far from a _mess _now. He was clean, no trace of dried blood, no evidence of a bruise or a cut, nothing. He was completely healed, and Zero supposed that he had something to do with that.

If Zero had at all regretted his decision to help this man, he didn't any longer. He felt immensely proud that he was able to save such a beautiful creature, and he was also very confused as to why Kaname had been so willing to die before. He was beautiful, rich, a Pureblood…. In Zeros opinion Kaname had everything in the world that he could want.

"I am so glad you are awake. Are you feeling alright? Hungry, thirsty?" Kaname wasted no time offering Zero anything that he wanted. He truly was overjoyed to see him up and about, even if he was slightly concerned about him walking around quite so soon after waking up from a very long sleep. He didn't let the extent of his worry show though, something told him that the hunter didn't wish to be babied.

"I'm fine. How- how long was I asleep?" Zero found it very difficult to not stumble over his words when he was in this man's presence.

"Two days already," Kaname replied. "I was starting to worry. I took a lot of your blood, to much. I am sorry…" When Kaname said told Zero that last bit he turned his eyes towards the ground, avoiding the scorn that would surly be behind the ex-human's eyes.

" You don't need to be sorry Kaname, I was the one who offered after all. In the state you were in….I half expected you to kill me." He laughed a bit at that statement. Zero was telling the truth, he honestly wasn't upset with Kaname. He had seen how broken he was, he had seen it and he had felt a powerful desire to help erase his pain. Which is what he had done, Zero didn't mind. If sleeping for two days was the only sacrifice he had to make in order to save Kaname…. He didn't think it was much of a sacrifice. Zero looked at Kaname's face the entire time that he spoke, wanting to see his reactions to his words.

Kaname's eyes quickly moved up in order to connect with Zero's. Zero didn't mind…Zero wasn't mad. That was an unbelievable surprise, he had thought for sure that Zero would yell at him, or curse him or something. Kaname had thought for sure that Zero would be angry that he had had such little restraint, that he hadn't been able to stop himself from taking enough of his blood to seriously harm the boy. Kaname was happy that Zero did not hold a grudge against him, but he was still not totally ready to forgive himself.

He had harmed so many people in his life, so many innocent people. People who had families, who had lives…. He always hated hurting people. He felt like a walking contradiction. Everywhere he went his life demanded power. People respected him as a Pureblood because he held such power, they served him because of his power. Kanamejust wished that he could get rid of this power, or at least lesson it.

He was different than other vampires, than other Purebloods, because he did not wish to control or to rule. Not that that meant that he wanted to serve either….his pride would not allow him to do that. But to be treated equal, to be treated the same as everyone else, of the slightly less worshipped vampires….that was one of his deepest wishes. And he felt that Zero could be the first person to treat him that way; to treat him as an equal, as a friend, and as a lover.

Kaname hoped it was not to much for him to wish for this. He had denied himself, of companionship, for so long, that he hoped that he might finally get a chance to experience something as beautiful as love.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N okay, I am back :). I am happy to be able to update! I have the next chapter done and am working on the one after that. as I may have said before I like to have chapters written ahead of time, for a number of reasons. I ama slightly sad to say that school starts for me in about 4 days so updates are likely to slow down a bit. But there should still be one every week or two. I will never updated less than once a month, but on average i SHOULD be able to give you lovely readers 2 updates a month.

Not to sure how long this story is going to be, probably around the 20 chapter range but that will of course depend on ideas and inspiration :)

so... anyway, enjoy! Please review :)

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

The two of them actually seemed to have a lot in common. Kaname discovered this last night during their evening meal. Their views on society, theirs views on vampire society, were very much the same.

They both believed that vampires and humans could co-exist, and desired to see this happen. Kaname had told Zero about his involvement with Kaien Cross, and the creation of Cross academy. He shared with the boy many of his plans for the future, as well as the successes of the past. He had enjoyed discussing these things with Zero, and he was extremely thankful that Zero seemed to enjoy their time together as well.

He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if Zero had hated him. In only the few days that they had known each other, Zero had quickly become the most important thing in his life. The thought of Zero not feeling the same, even slightly, broke his heart. He knew that it would be insane to consider these feelings to be anything other than affection, or friendship.. But a part of him, a very small part of his soul whispered to him of the love that they could share.

Kaname wanted that, he wanted so much to be with the level D in that way, but he would not force himself upon Zero. If Zero wished for nothing other than friendship, than friendship is all that Kaname would give him.

Those thoughts aside, he knew that even if Zero wished only for friendship, he would still complete his plan. He was still unwilling to part with Zero. And the fear that the boy would simply leave him would not go away. Without something here to tie him down, Zero was free to come and go if he chose, and Kaname knew that he would let him. If however, Zero _needed _to stay, if he could possibly die or go insane if he left….well than Kaname couldn't possibly let him go. After all Kaname didn't want Zero to get hurt.

Kaname knew that this was cruel, and tying the boy down here against his will was not something that he _wanted _to do. But it was the only way, he would not survive if Zero left him, he wouldn't.

Zero's mouth opened in a yawn as his arms moved up, allowing for the movement of his arms to stretch his neck and upper back. He felt extremely refreshed, good food, good company, and lots of sleep would do that to you he supposed. Last night had been the best night he had had in a long time. He had discovered that he and Kaname had a lot in common, at least regarding their views on vampire society. He learned a lot about the Pureblood, and he discovered that he was anything from the typical blood sucking power hungry vampire. Kaname actually cared for the human race and he, much like himself, wanted for vampires to be able to coexist peacefully. However, no matter how much he had learned last night there was still one question that was sitting in the back of his mind.

Why he hadn't fallen into bloodlust recently. It had been three days since he had woken up to find himself sleeping in the Purebloods house, and with then amount of blood that Kaname had taken… well let's just say that he was shocked to discover that he had yet to feel even a trace of the raw hunger that so often consumed him.

Not that that was a bad surprise, he would be crazy if he considered his current state to be a bad thing. He just knew that all good things had to come to an end, he just hoped that this feeling wouldn't end any time soon. It seemed that he dreaded that feeling even more now. He was afraid that once the hunger awoke, he would become a danger and a hazard. Zero didn't want that, not at all.

The ex-human was enjoying his time with Kaname far to much to let it come to an end for a reason as stupid as his lack of self control. He knew that Kaname would probably understand, he was after all a vampire as well. But Zero was slightly afraid of the reaction he might get. As a Pureblood, Zero was sure that Kaname wouldn't quite be able to understand the extent of his bloodlust. He was scared to show Kaname his hunger, it wasn't that he was afraid that he might attack the Pureblood, the incident in the alley had already proven that he had very good self-control when it came to Kaname. He was more afraid of what Kaname might do once he seen how weak and pathetic he really was.

So far, all the Pureblood had seen of him was the strong, trusting side. He had to even catch a glimpse of his true nature. What would Kaname think, if he could see him when he was curled up into a ball? When he was whimpering from the pain, and crying from his hate? He didn't know, but he didn't really want to find out. He didn't want Kaname to hate him, or feel disgusted at him….He didn't want to lose the Pureblood.

It was kind of funny, they had known each other for less than a week, and already he felt such a strong connection to the other man. He wasn't used to spending time with other people. He wasn't really used to doing anything. His life during the past few years had been nothing but a constant struggle. He had never really spent much time around people, constantly in fear that any minute he would go insane and murder some innocent person….

He had never really considered a life where he could do something more than run from his fears. But over the past few days he had realized that even in a life as shitty as his, sometimes good things did happen. To him meeting Kaname was a very good thing. He held a strong hate for vampires….or did he? He wasn't to sure of his feelings regarding this vicious race anymore, but he knew that there was one vampire that he hated, hated more than himself and his weakness combined. He supposed that he may have been a little quick to judge an entire race because of one example.

Although he didn't have any illusions about vampires, he still understood that they were powerful and manipulative; but that didn't mean that he had to hate them all, right? Well whatever the reason was it was still a fact that he had never really considered getting to know any vampires. But he was glad he had gotten the chance to know Kaname, that was for sure. All in all he was very pleased with the way things had turned out.

He felt as if he had a reason to live again. He felt that when he had saved Kaname's life, he had also saved his own.

Kaname gave him something to do, something to think about. They talked, and while they weren't quite at the stage of sharing life stories, they did had learned a lot about each other.

Zero had learned that Kaname was particularly fond of movies, practically _all _types of movies. The Pureblood living room had hundreds of movies covering the shelves. He had everything from horror to romantic comedies; he had an impressive amount of Japanese and Korean dramas and movies. But what surprised Zero the most about this amazing movie collection was the outstanding amount of musicals he had. He must have had over three-hundred.

Along the main wall in his living room there was a shelf that, as far as he could tell, was made up of only musicals. Everything from Disney's _The Little Mermaid _to the gambling classic _guys and dolls_. Zero was astounded, he would have never guessed that Kaname would hold such an interest for the film industry. Although he supposed that there must be hundreds of things that he didn't know about the Pureblood, and while that though upset him slightly it also allowed for him to anticipated the following days. He hoped that he would eventually be able to learn everything about the mysterious pureblood, who had so generously allowed him to stay in his home and by his side over the past week or so.

Zero was in absolutely no rush to leave, and it didn't seem as if Kaname was in any sort of a hurry to throw him out either. He supposed that that could have had something to do with that sense of loneliness he got whenever he caught the Pureblood off guard.

For the most part Kaname was very good at hiding his true emotions. The only time that Zero got a glimpse of the man behind all the power was when he was relaxed. Not that Kaname usually tense around him or anything, it was just that sometimes he would really let his guard down. Sometimes he would throw his head back his neck straining as his body shook with laughter. In rare moments like those Zero would be able to do nothing but stare, and once he came down from his mirth, Kaname would catch Zero staring at him and their eyes would meet.

Those blissful seconds that their eyes stayed connected felt, to Zero, as if he had touched a live wire. So much electricity would flow through his body he felt as if he could power a whole room. He knew that Kaname felt it to, he could see it in the way his eyes would change. The way they would become almost desperate, as if he longed to reach out and pull Zero towards him but was afraid of the response he would receive. Zero could sense all of this in the few seconds that their eyes stayed connected.

The lovely connection never lasted to long though. Usually something managed to interrupt it, whether it be one of them of a phone ringing or a bang from the movie that would be playing in the background… It didn't really matter what it was that interrupted them, it happened regardless.

A part of him wanted to keep that connection, to take it further. But an equally large part of him was scared. Scared of what might happen. He knew that there was something between the two of them. He could feel it, but he wasn't sure what it was. Desire? Passion? Lust? Or something else…something more meaningful? He wasn't sure and until he knew more about it, or at the very least until he was more sure of his feeling he decided that he wouldn't rush things.

He knew that he wouldn't pull away or fight Kaname if he decided to try and take their relationship further, but he wouldn't be the one to start it, not unless he was positive of what he wanted.

He had next to nothing in his life, and Kaname's companion ship meant the world to him. He refused to risk the Purebloods friendship with any sort of rash actions. Nothing could make him risk this feeling….he would rather have the pureblood as a friend and companion and never as a lover that lose him completely. He accepted that… but the idea of never being able to hold him, to kiss him….it hurt. It hurt so damn much.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N OKAY! so finally her is the next chapter of WYD. I personally like how this chapter turned out, this is the first time that I have ever attempted to write anything close to a lemon so please don't be to harsh! I would really apprieciate your feedback on this one, as I would love to know what I did write, wrong, and what I can improve on. Your opinions mean the world to me! Thank you to everyone who have reviewed and read my story so far and for those of you who countinue to do so :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Another night, another movie…. Zero smiled. He found it amusing how every night he and Kaname would sit next to each other on the leather couch that was placed conveniently in front of the Pureblood's massive flat screen TV, and waste away the night watching movies. Most nights they would watch at least two movies, sometimes more, depending on how tired he and the Pureblood seemed to be. Tonight it seemed as though they were both rather sleepy. More than once now he had caught Kaname's eyes drift shut, only to reopen moments later in a quick forced motion.

_well, _Zero thought _It seems as if I am not the only one who is reluctant to go to bed. _In truth Zero really was tired, he could already feel his body start to shut down, as it fought with his mind to get the rest that it needed.

Well, he wasn't ready to sleep just yet, or at least he wasn't ready to leave Kaname just yet. He would be willing to stay awake forever if that would mean that he would be able to stay by the Purebloods side forever….

Not that sleeping wasn't such a bad thing either. Sleep brought dreams, and recently dreams had brought Kaname. Given, the Kaname in his dreams was a lot different than the Kaname that was currently sitting beside him. His thoughts started to wander and given the fact that his sleep deprived brain was currently to occupied with its fantasy's, it was unable to understand that fantasizing about Kaname while he was currently sitting two _inches _away from him was not a good idea.

Zero coughed, trying to cover up for the slight moan that threatened to escape form beneath his lips. Turned out that he had been unsuccessful.

"Zero? Are you okay?" Kaname had started slightly at the unexpected noise. He had head a quiet groan which was quickly followed by a cough. He had turned sideways immediately, movie forgotten. He was worried about what had caused Zero to make that noise. Was it his blood lust? Kaname wouldn't be surprised if it was. Zero's hunger hadn't once shown itself since the time in the alley. Kaname had been hoping for a while now that Zero's bloodlust would show for no other reason than the fact that he would like to have the opportunity to put his plan into action without actually having to resort to any more…_drastic _measures. But after sweeping a glance over the ex-human, he had a feeling that it wasn't _bloodlust _that had made Zero act as he had just now, but lust of another kind.

Zero was extremely embarrassed to have been caught in a state like this. He usually had better control over his body, but with lack of sleep and concentration… well he couldn't be expected to be able to control his body's reactions to Kaname, or more specifically his _thoughts _about Kaname…

"Y-ya, I'm f-fine, really." Zero tried to sound convincing, he really did, but even to his own ears that sounded kind of pathetic. Zero shifted to the side, trying to hide the now obvious strain in his, now _to _tight, jeans.

"I'm tired, I t-think that I will go to sleep now. Goodnight Kaname." He was desperate to escape, but he knew that running to his room at superhuman speed would be rather suspicious….as if the front of his pants wasn't suspicious enough.

"Wait, Zero. Come here for a second." The boy froze, and Kaname was amused to find that he looked a lot like a deer caught in headlights. Kaname stood up and walked over to where Zero was currently standing, only a few feet from the couch. Once he was once again beside the boy he reached out his hand, using it to pull the boy's head towards his own. Zero swallowed the action making his thought bob, and amusing Kaname even farther.

Kaname placed his forehead against Zero's, their faces now so close that they could both feel each others breath on their lips.

"Hmmmm, well you don't seem to have a fever. Are you sure your alright. I heard you groan earlier, you sounded as if you were in pain." Kaname tried to make his voice only contain concern, but he was unable to stop the little bit of amusement that managed to sneak through.

Zero stopped breathing, Kaname's close proximity was doing hazardous things to more sensitive parts of his body, but his mind quickly grabbed a hold of it self when Kaname's final words washed past his ears. That, that Bastard! He was playing him. Kaname knew damn well why he had made those noises back on the couch and he found his discomfort to be funny. How dare he?

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing? " Zero pushed at Kaname, managing to make him stumble backwards and almost lose his balance. The smirk that had just been on Kaname's face quickly disappeared.

"Zero? Zero what are you do-Hey! Stop that Zero!" But Zero didn't stop he just kept pushing.

That ass! How dare he play with his emotions like that. Kaname had witnessed a moment of his weakness and he decides to use it to make fun of him? That was just cruel.

Zero hadn't realized that he had still been pushing Kaname and he probably never would have noticed if it hadn't been for the couch that manage to trip Kaname, which resulted in him falling down as well, and consequence landing directly on top of the Pureblood.

"Oww…" The Pureblood mumbled slightly rubbing the back of his head which had banged against the back of the couch when the landed. Kaname's eyes were currently closed and Zero was trying very hard not to lean down and see for himself whether or not those lips were as soft as they looked….

"Zero?" Zero had been so focused on Kaname's lips that he had failed to notice that the mans eyes had drifted open allowing his to see as well as feel how intimately Zero was pressed against him.

"Zero?" the Pureblood said again, trying to capture the boys attention and failing miserable. Zero was still very much focused on Kaname's lips, and they way the moved so gracefully when he talked…wait? Talked?

Zero sat up quickly, pushing himself up so that he was straddling the Purebloods lap, their groins now pressed even closer together than before. This time it was Kaname who groaned and Zero froze.

"Kaname?" Zero asked his tone questioning, although for the life of him he had no idea what he was asking. He shifted a bit trying to move his lower body slightly away from the Purebloods wanting to remove himself from this humiliating situation. To his surprise that little movement caused Kaname to groan again, louder this time. Zero was shocked. He hadn't thought that Kaname would be effected by this as well. Which he supposed was kind of stupid because he could feel the attraction that he held for Kaname and he knew that it wasn't one sided, but somehow…when it came to the actual evidence, which he could currently feel pressing up against him… well he was just surprised. That may have made him seem naive but it was the truth.

Zero had stopped moving, not wanting to do anything he might regret but not wanting to end this moment just yet either. He was to fascinated with the beautiful creature beneath him and he felt to aroused to do anything other than remain on Kaname's lap. He stared at Kaname's face wanting to see the emotions that he knew would be flowing through the brunettes eyes. _If only he would open them so that I could see his damn reaction…._As if Kaname had read Zero's thoughts his eyes opened immediately connecting with the ex-humans. What Zero saw in Kaname's eyes was the same thing that Kaname saw in his. Desire. Raw animalistic desire.

A second passed, then two, and than it was as if time could wait no more. Both men moved towards each other. Their lips met. Both of them moving in sync, allowing for their lips to mesh and their tongues to mate. It was rough, it was passionate, it was heaven.

Their lips continued to dance, and their breathing quickened, just more evidence of how much these actions were affecting them both. Their hands had started to roam. Both sets of limbs were moving. Lifting shirts and rubbing bare skin. It was all to much. Such an onslaught of sensations were reeking havoc on Zeros brain and he was starting to forget where he was, and even who he was. He was becoming someone else, something else. His hips started moving, rubbing hard against Kaname's and the Pureblood did the same. Lifting his hips up to meet Zero's. This was driving him insane. Such passion, such desire…such lust. It was beautiful, and Kaname welcomed every bit of it. God, how he loved this man…. He wanted to say it, but he didn't. Even with lust hazing his brain, he still had enough sense to know that it was to soon, to soon and not the right setting. This was their first intimate experience together, and for him his first intimate experience period. So to blurt out such words would make him seem wanton and foolish and he didn't want that. Instead he would enjoy this experience and make sure that he made Zero feel as good as he could. It was the least he could do.

The kisses had become more desperate and their movements were no different. They were both close now, they could both sense it, and they both wanted it.

Zero pushed Kaname down to the couch rubbing against him in earnest. He wanted them both to get there… to reach that blessed oblivion….But it was not to be.

Zero froze, something had touched his lips, something so sweet…that…it could only…be…one thing….

Blood sweet, sweet blood. Blood better than anything he had ever tasted before in his life. The elixir was so tempting, touching his lips like a life giving miracle, which it could be, if he would allow himself to take it. But he wouldn't, he would not betray Kaname's trust like that, he would not inflict himself onto the Pureblood. So as torturous as it was both because of his blood lust and his _lust, _he pushed himself off of Kaname. He stood for a second, but a second was all he could spare. With a regret and sorrow filled glance he spoke.

"I am sorry Kaname, so sorry." And than he ran. Not to the bathroom, or the bedroom, not to anyplace, where the Pureblood would be able to find him. He went out the front door, not bothering to put on shoes or a jacket, or anything of the sort.

He could feel the Bloodlusts grip tightening in his chest, could feel it's claws grip him making his breathing turn painful. He was still out of breath but this time instead of pleasure causing his gasps, it was pain, blinding, deafening pain. Still he ran, ran straight for the forest which surround the Pureblood's property.

Zero hoped that he would be able to get far enough away that he would not become a threat to the Pureblood, he didn't want to hurt Kaname not now, not ever.

_I am sorry Kaname, please forgive me._


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Let me apologize for to things: First I am so sorry for the long wait between updates. I was going through some mager writers block and life has been very busy with school and work. Second I am terribly sorry for this chapters shortness. I don't like how short it is but I didn't know where else to end it,and decided that instead of waiting another week till I fiqured it out I may as well post what I had. I am not to happy with this chapter and to me it feels like this story is moving slowly, to slowly. That might just be the writers opinion though lol so... ya anyways here is the next chapter of WYD and I really hope you guys like it. I AM working on the rest of this story and I think it is going to be around 45-60 thousand words so around 20-25 chapters so it is still relitively early so I hope I am able to improve :) As always your reviews are greatly apprieciated and please let me know what you guys think :)

* * *

Kaname sighed, this was not what he had wanted. He ha dnot wanted to frighten the boy away. He was still amazed with the boys self restraint when it came to his blood, not many vampires could be able to resist the blood, especially when it was so freely offered. Hell no vampire would want to, except of course for Zero. Kaname was determined to find out why Zero was so determined to refrain from tasting his blood. Kaname had no qualums in sharing his essence with the exhuman, he did not see the problem with it. It was the rest of society that had a problem. No, Kaname would not just let Zero leave, but nore would he make him stay. He would find the boy, and he would talk with him. Maybe if he explained to Zero that it was okay for him to share in his blood, his home, and even his…heart, maybe if he told him of his feeling, maybe then he would finally listen. Finally give into his urges and satisfy both of their desires,

Kaname knew that things were moving rather fast, he knew that there was still a lot that he did not know about the boy, but he was determined to change that. For the first time he was beginning to discover who he was, who he wanted to be. And that was thanks to Zero. The normal way that Zero treated him, without any formalities, just showed Kaname that he wasn't a pure blood at heart. That was just his title. Zero, unconsciously, showed him that even though he had responsibilities as a pure blood, he did not have to give up everything for his 'job'. He could be himself as well, he could find a comfortable balance. He could have a power and he could have freedom; he could be respected and feared, but he could also be happy. And their was something about the ex-human that made Kaname want to share his happiness with him. He wanted to build his life and shape his happiness around Zero, so that they could be happy and free together. He only hoped that Zero felt the same way. Kaname suspected that he did, but he also knew that Zero had some pretty deeply rooted fears, and he was guessing that those fears were what were stopping Zero from taking advantage of this opportunity. Because God knows it wasn't because of Kaname's Pure blood status, Zero had shown through his actions that he didn't really care to much for things such as social status. Whatever Zero's fears were Kaname was going to find them, and then he was going to destroy them. Such a beautiful, passionate man should not live in fear, not in fear of anything. Just as such a beautiful man should not live alone, without someone to love him. Kaname wanted to be the one to love Zero, the one to care for and cherish him. He knew that it sound sappy, but he really did want to become the love of Zero's life. He knew where his intentions lay and what his feelings were, now all that was left was to go and find Zero and find out if Zero wanted the same things. If he did than, great. And if not…well Kaname wasn't sure what he would do than. He just hoped that it didn't come to that.

* * *

His energy was draining, he knew that it would not be long now until he finally succumbed to the exhaustion. He still pushed himself though, despite how tired he was, he was determined to get as far away from Kaname as possible, he didn't want to pose a threat to the Pureblood, as if that were at all possible. He knew that if Kaname where in front of him right now he would be unable to resist the allure of his blood, Zero had denied himself to long, for the taste of blood, the feel of it's slippery contents sliding down his throat dousing the fire that resided within him. He just hoped that he would be week enough to not be able to properly attack the Pureblood, he hoped that he was so slow that Kaname would have no trouble at all stopping him from reaching his neck. But Zero feared otherwise. He knew from his past experience as a hunter, before he was turned, that a starving vampire was a dangerous thing, especially a starving ex-human. He had seen level E's do the impossible when they became truly hungry. Although he had a sinking suspicion that Kaname would be able to take care of himself if it were to ever come to that, which it wouldn't because Zero was leaving, and he wasn't coming back. He was done putting the Pureblood in danger, even if these past few days had been the most amazing days he had ever experienced…he refused to stay here and gamble away Kaname's safety.

Another wave of hunger crashed through him, causing him to reach down and clutch his chest clawing at the skin, trying to make the pain go away. His feet had slowly stopped moving and by the time that he noticed this he was past the point of caring. He was far enough away by now wasn't he? Zero thought so, he had been walking for what felt like days he was sure that he had to be a good ways away from the Pureblood by now. It's not as if Kaname was going to comw looking for him anyways right? Zero saw no reason why Kaname would. Zero was, after all, a monster, and he was pretty sure Kaname had seen that in him when he had almost taken the mans blood for the second time back at the house. So no, Kaname would not come looking for him. Which was a good thing, Zero rationalized. It was good that the man had enough sense to hate him after discovering what kind of monster he was. It was a good thing…..no matter how many times Zero thougth it, or how many different reasons he came up with….he still couldn't believe it. A good thing? No, it was a not a good thing that such a beautiful, powerful, wonderful man hated him. Zero would be crazy if he thought that was a good thing. Didn't he deserve happiness? Didn't he deserve to spend his time with a man who was as wonderful as Kaname? The answer, despite how much it hurt him to think it, was no. He did not deserve Kaname, and Kaname sure as hell deserved better thatn him. With all the people Kaname had saved with his ideas and plans. With his dealings of the blood tablets and the way he had started up that school….Kaname had done so many wonderful things and Zero had done nothing. He had done nothing….but endanger that wonderful mans life. He wasn't worthy of him, not by a long shot. So it would be better for everyone if he just left, which was exactly what he was doing. He was leaving, and despite how much it hurt him to do so….he knew it was the right thing.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello...Once again, I am extreamily sorry for the delay in updates. The inspiration kinda just...left me? I am a horrible procrastinator and I can't promise that this won't happen again but... I will try to update at least slightly better than once every 5 months... :( Sorry again. ANywa, Ilike this chapter a bit morethan the last but it's far from great. I am still stuggling with it but, hopefully inspiration striks soon :) reviews are welcome and loved :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Do Not Own :(**

The storm was picking up now. The snow falling was currently whipping around through the air, causing hissing to resound throughout his ears. This was going to make finding Zero extremely difficult. Even with his enhanced senses, his search could take hours. Hours, which Zero did not have. If Kaname's suspicions were correct, Zero had not drunken blood since the day he was turned. That would mean that for as long as Zero had been a vampire he had been a starving vampire, and that thought made Kaname sick. He knew as well as any vampire the dangers of unattended hunger. But as a Pureblood, he knew that unattended hunger for a turned vampire…well, it wasn't easy to say the least. It was no wonder Zero was always so cautious when it came to topics that had anything to do with his more vampire nature, he was still afraid of what he was. He didn't know what he was or how to deal with his bodies changes. While Kaname had never experienced most of those things for himself he could understand Zeros situation, and it pained him. To know that Zero must hate himself, for something that was in no way his fault. To hate himself for being a monster even though he was nothing like the monsters that he feared he had become. Kaname knew such monsters and Zero was not one of them. Now, if only he could make the boy see what he saw, than maybe they could make some progress.

Progress was something that Kaname knew would make both of their lives easier. Even if Kaname told Zero of his feelings and he didn't feel the same, than at least things would be out in the open and Kaname would be able to offer Zero a way to an easier life. Even if the ex-human did not in any way feel the same way about him, which Kaname hoped would not be the case, than at least Zero could have the chance to become more open minded and excepting about what he was. Kaname would make sure that by the time they parted ways, whether that be in several years or just a few hours, Zero would have a better understanding about what he is and how to deal with his guilt as well as his humanity. He had several plans, but in order for any of these plans to be put into action he would first have to find Zero, which was apparently quite the task since he had already been looking for over an hour and he was beginning to feel the affects of the winter weather.

He let out a deep breath and watched as it clouded in front of him, proof of just how cold the air was. He rubbed his hands together creating the friction that was needed to return the heat to his icy skin. _Where had Zero gone?_ He couldn't't have gotten to far. Kaname had been slightly shocked after having Zero switch intentions so quickly….One moment he was all over him, and the next-the next he was bursting out his front door. Kaname wasn't mad, far from it, but he _was _slightly shook up. And because he was feeling sort of confused it had taken him a little while to gather himself together. Which mean that Zero had a decent amount of time to make his 'escape' . Even so, He shouldn't have gotten so far as to be out of the purebloods radar…should he? The boy _did _look like he could run pretty fast… He should still be close enough for Kaname to be able to sense him.

The Pureblood was beginning to worry. What if Zero had passed out? What if the boy was laying frozen in the snow? Kaname didn't't know if he would be able to get to him in time the storm was really stating to move in and even with Kaname's natural defences the weather was still getting to him. Zero stood little chance out here in a storm like this, he had left the house in his runners and a t-shirt, he would have practically no protection from the harsh winter elements, unlike Kaname who had grabbed a jacket before leaving. Even that jacket, however was proving to be of little help.

He would have to double his efforts if he were to reach the boy. He took a deep breath and focused all of his efforts on sending out his aurora hoping to catch a wiff of the boy, if he were anywhere in sight…

Thirty minutes later, Kaname found him.

Zero lay there encased in ice, his skin frozen and his breath faint, if it weren't't such a deadly position, Kaname would have been content to stare at the boy's beauty. _The silver hair was such a nice contrast to the feathered snow…_. But, despite the fact that Zero looked Angelic and beautiful….he was already in danger of freezing, maybe not to death, but combined with the obvious blood lust and confusion….this couldn't be good for his body. His heart beat was faint and his pulse hardly noticeable even to Kaname, a Pureblood vampire whose sharp senses could smell pumping blood from a mile away. He was worried Zeros condition was far from good and Kaname knew that he had to do something about it fast, if the boy were to have any chance of ever regaining consciousness. He stooped down, placing his arms behind Zeros neck and knees cradling him close to his body.

He knew that they had no time to return to the house, the storm had gotten worse and Kaname wasn't sure exactly which way home was at the moment. He decided that their best bet would be to find shelter, of any sort, and rest for the night. He had to find away to raise Zeros body temperature. He needed the boy to awaken so that they could talk. So that he could explain to Zero that he did not have to run, that his place was at the Purebloods side, as his lover.

And if Zero did not like that idea, Kaname would explain to him that at the very least he should stay with him at his home so that he could be taught the ways of a vampire, even if he did not wish to remain with the Pureblood forever he should at least give their partnership a chance.

Kaname was quite sure that Zero was a smart man, and he would hardly through away an offer that held nothing but benefits for the ex-human. Zero was no fool and he was well aware that Kaname would be a good ally to have, even if he did not return Kaname's feelings he would still know better than to throw Kaname's offer of friendship back in his face. At least…..Kaname hoped so.


End file.
